


Without looking back

by paulou14



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: But there's gonna be a happy ending, I swear, M/M, Their father is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulou14/pseuds/paulou14
Summary: Life wasn't good for Newt and Theseus. With and abusive father and without any information about their mother, their only hope is to escape.  But what's gonna happen next?





	Without looking back

-Newt-Theseus called- Wake up!- he called again.  
His little brother only squirmed in his bed.

"-You idiot!- His father growled while his right hand hit the boy's face. Newt dragged his palm to his cheek and he felt the tears rolling down his face. 

The volume of the words increased with each insult."

A sudden shake awoke Newt from his nightmare. When he realised that it was just his brother, Newt hugged the older boy and sobbed, head hide in the other's chest. Theseus helped his baby brother to calm down and then they separated. He took Newt by his shoulders while watching him seriously.

-Hey, because of these reasons we need to get out of here, do you understand me?- He said, the younger boy nodded.

 

Later that day...

Their father was already awake and he was in the main hall, slapping Newt for not making eye contact. Theseus meanwhile, was outside, finishing the details about their so wanted escape. When he finished, he ran home and he found Newt crying on the floor with a red handprint in his cheek. Theseus ran towards his brother and not knowing what else to do, he gave Newt a kiss on his forehead and he patted his back in a relaxing way. Then, the two of them stood up and Theseus explained Newton his plan.

 

That night...

Newt and Theseus were in the kitchen making dinner just like his father told them to do. Suddenly, they heard heavy footseps from the stair, the boys froze, terror reflected on their faces. Inmediately, their father stepped in the room

-You haven't finished yet?- He yelled at them.

The two boys just nodded, without raising their heads, too scared to look at the eyes of the demon that was their father. The lack of response only angered the father even more, so he pounced on Theseus and then he hit him in the boy's stomach, leaving him on the floor and breathless. Then, the man approached Newt and he twisted the boy's arm, causing a yelp from his younger son.

-I tould you to hurry, remember?- their father said, still twisting Newt's arm more and more and more.

Newt was sobbing and whimpering from the pain made by his father tight grip.

Theseus tried to get up, but his father walked towards him, dragging Newt by the way, and he gave Theseus a kick right in the lad's chest. The boy fell again and some tears appeared at the corner of his eyes.

Suddenly, the man twisted Newt's arm even more and then an horrible crack was heard. The boy howled in pain and horrified, he noticed that his arm has hanging in a wrong angle. Theseus watched scared as his brother was crying more than before. Then, their father slapped Newt.

-Stop fucking crying, only women cry. And i will not have a faggot in my house- he said.

Newt paid no attention and his father exploded, hitting Newt until his lip was split. Then he let the boy go. Newton fell to the floor next to his brother.

-I want dinner ready now. I'm gonna come back and if it is not ready...- Their father said and he came closer to the boys in a menacing way, the lads whimpered scared. Satisfied with is work, the man left the kitchen.

The two brother got up slowly, and when they manage to calm down a little, they looked at the other one's eyes. They knew what they had to do. They had to take the risk,even if it was to dangerous.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry for any mistakes. Anyway, thanks for reading. Also, comments and kudos are well welcomed :D ♡.


End file.
